


we'll take what comes

by elsironwing



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parenthood, drabbles of them being parents, i will fill up this ship tag by myself if i have to, literally just fluff back off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsironwing/pseuds/elsironwing
Summary: short drabbles of Danny and Colleen being parents





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> lmao don't @ me for my unoriginal naming of their child, i can't name characters. 
> 
> I got a prompt for more kid/baby stuff and this is what came to mind - just little glimpses of things that I wrote down as they came to me but this is all I've got for now. Enjoy the (cliche?) fluff <3 
> 
> also i didn't edit these, fair warning

Sleep has been touch and go for the past five weeks, with lots of afternoons spent napping at any opportunity. Colleen was used to not getting a lot of sleep before, but now it's become a constant part of her’s and Danny’s reality. Generally, though, she’s tired enough that she only wakes up when Lucy is actually crying. 

Which is what makes waking up at close to four in the morning to complete silence strange, and a little disconcerting. She takes a minute to just lay there listening for any sort of noise from their one month old, but there's nothing besides the usual sounds of the city outside. 

And she can't hear Danny, either. 

Sleepily, she reaches back for him only to find his place is just faintly warm, the covers thrown back and him no where in the room. It's enough to make her uneasy, enough to make her push away the warmth of the blankets to get up and find him. 

_ I'm sure he's fine _ , she thinks, tiredly, tugging her hoodie on as she heads for the bedroom door with slightly sleep-stumbly steps. 

She pauses once she gets to the door, watching through the gap into the streetlight-lit living room. The sight shouldn’t necessarily be surprising, but it is for just a moment. Danny is standing near the windows with Lucy bundled up in blankets in his arms, pacing back and forth with slow, careful steps. She notices after a moment that he’s humming a little, too, all of his focus on his daughter. 

She'd be lying if she said the sight isn't enough to make her heart melt a little. 

Danny does notice her, eventually, after she's just been watching him for a minute quietly. He smiles a little, which she can't help but return as she finally steps through the doorway to join them by the windows. 

“You should've woken me,” she says quietly, hoping to not wake Lucy up. She seems very content, her expression completely relaxed and soft as Danny continues to rock her slightly. 

“You need your rest,” he counters. 

“So do you.” 

“You're usually the one up with her. And I don't even think she was hungry, anyway, she went right back to sleep once I got her out of the crib.” He’s smiling again, a look of absolute adoration on his face as he looks back down at their daughter. If her heart wasn’t melty before, it definitely was now. 

“Just wanted the attention, I guess,” Colleen says, putting her hand on Danny’s arm to keep him still for a moment while she presses a light, careful kiss to Lucy’s forehead. 

Danny leans over and presses a kiss to  _ her _ forehead, which just makes Colleen smile at the feeling of his lips before she pulls back. 

“How long have you been up with her?”

“Not that long. Twenty minutes, maybe?” He says, and she takes in his tired but relaxed expression as he watches her.  _ God, I love them _ . “I tried putting her back down a few minutes ago but she started fussing again. Quieted the second I picked her back up,” he says fondly. 

“At least sit down,” Colleen says, gently grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the sofa. He settles down, using the side to rest his arm on to keep Lucy more secure before he relaxes. Colleen sits down right next to him, tucking her feet underneath her and resting her head on Danny’s shoulder. If he's going to be out here, she will be too. 

Her back will hurt in the morning, she's sure, but Danny is warm and Lucy is quiet and content, and there's nowhere else she'd rather be than falling asleep on the sofa with the two people she loves most in her life. 

 

\---

 

In the past year, they’ve fallen into a comfortable pattern, a good routine. Most days, Lucy is home with Colleen or at the dojo with her while she runs her classes. Some days when Danny isn’t needed in at work, he’ll stay home with her so that Colleen can have a little break and focus more at the dojo. It works out well for both of them, and thankfully Lucy isn’t old enough to have an opinion about it yet. (Colleen dreads the day she does, Danny is just amused by the thought)

Sometimes, though, schedules clash - it’s inevitable. Colleen has one on one classes with her higher belt students today, which requires more intensity and focus, and Danny has several mandatory meetings. He doesn’t even think twice before he volunteers to take Lucy with him, so he does. 

And if people give him weird looks as he walks into the office with a child bundled up in brightly colored blankets in his arms, well, he doesn't really care. They can think whatever they want. 

It’s an unusually bitter late November day, with dull gray skies and possible snow on the forecast. Danny shifted the maybe overly bundled Lucy to his left arm while he quickly scans his card in the elevator. When he steps out into the upper offices, it’s already busy and noisy and at first, nobody really pays any attention to him. 

He manages to get past everyone and into his office with only a few weird looks, so he shuts the door behind him and sets his bag down on the small sofa. Sitting down, he carefully starts to unwrap Lucy from the tangle of blankets, but leaves her sweater on because it’s colder than normal in the office today. When he finishes, he presses a kiss to the top of her head. 

She looks more like Colleen - the same dark hair, the same roundness to her face, but her eyes right now are all his (Colleen said she dreads the day that Lucy learns to pull off the same “puppy eyes” that she claims he does - he’d just laughed). He’s biased, of course, but he thinks she’s the cutest baby ever.  _ How did I get so lucky?  _ He wonders, not for the first time, as he picks her up and carries her over to his desk so he can hopefully get some work done before she starts getting fussy. 

Lucy is one year old, now, and already a strong willed little girl. She’s started walking - with assistance, of course, and he knows that they’ve got limited time left before there’s no keeping her contained.  _ Stubborn like her mother _ , Danny thinks, smiling a little as he settles her on his lap. 

Most of the day goes smoothly. A lot of the time Lucy keeps up a constant stream of nonsensical babbling that brightens up his otherwise boring day, only getting really fussy once when she’s hungry.  _ I should bring her with me more often, _ he thinks idly as she plays with one of his hands while he tries to sort through the notes for one of the later meetings. 

Everyone at the office knew that he has a daughter, so it’s not like this should  _ surprise _ them, but it is the first time he’s actually brought her in with him. He gets more  _ looks _ when he lets her walk around the halls outside of the offices, leaning down and holding her hands as she takes stumbly steps all over. He gets a lot more judging ones when he carries her right in with him into one of the more important meetings of the day, everyone going silent when they realize that she’s with him. He just doesn’t care. (she behaves perfectly, only babbling a little). 

If they've got a problem with it, well, what are they going to do? 

_ Megan _ , however, is beyond thrilled when she finally has a chance to see her. 

As soon as she has an opportunity, she's got Lucy in her arms, letting her play with her hair while she goes on and on about how adorable she is and pressing a kiss to her cheek. (he wonders, amused, if she ever plans to hand her back over)

“You and Colleen make cute kids,” she comments when she finally passes Lucy back to Danny, who just smiles. 

“Yeah, we do.”

 

\---

 

Once upon a time, Lucy had actually spent most of her time sleeping, and had then gradually fallen into a pattern of sleeping mostly with their schedule. Now, Colleen swears she intentionally wants to be awake when she and Danny are beyond ready to be asleep. 

It's well after 11pm and Lucy isn't showing any signs of wanting to sleep. She's sitting on the floor and stacking up blocks (or trying to) while Danny lays on the floor next to her, assisting as needed. Colleen is as least  _ trying _ to make use of the time spent awake by answering emails, but she's quickly losing focus, distracted both by her daughter and husband and by how tired she is. 

They've tried nearly everything, but Lucy is still stubbornly wide awake and giggly. It's hard to be annoyed though when she's smiling and laughing and generally being adorable, which she supposes is a good thing.  _ Still _ \- doesn’t change the fact that she should be sleeping.  

Colleen half focuses on emails, half watches Lucy. She's finally gotten bored of stacking the blocks and has now started to put them on Danny’s chest, arm, anywhere she can get one to balance. He's trying not to laugh when she stubbornly sets one on his face, somehow managing to look all too pleased with herself before she reaches for another. Colleen just watches with an amused smile. 

“I don't know how many more I can take, Lucy!” Danny says with a mock air of drama as she places another one on his face, though now he’s trying not to laugh. 

“Oh, come here,” Colleen says after a moment as she sets her phone aside so she can scoop Lucy up into her arms, allowing Danny a moment to remove the blocks and sit up before she places their daughter back on his lap. 

Danny immediately presses a kiss to the top of her head, letting her grab his hands while he gives Colleen a tired look. She just sits down next to him and leans against his side, emails long forgotten. He’s helping Lucy stack the blocks now and letting her knock them over, and she’s relieved when she notices that Lucy is finally starting to slow down a little bit. 

“You're a good father,” she says softly after a minute of watching him again, close to dozing off against his side. 

“Wasn’t sure I would be,” he answers, and she can tell he’s frowning now, can hear it in his voice. “I think we’re doing something right, though.” He leans over to kiss her, lips warm against her forehead as she shuts her eyes. Lucy is giggling about  _ something _ again, and she has to agree with Danny.  _ We’re doing something right _ . 

 

\---

 

It's been a too long day of shaky mental things and general tiredness, of Lucy being the biggest pain she could possibly be, and Colleen is  _ worn out _ . She should have known that the day wouldn’t go well when Lucy had basically woken up throwing a fit. It was bad enough that she’d wondered if something was actually wrong, but that wasn’t the case - it was just a bad day all around. 

So when Danny gets home, later than normal and well aware that Lucy has been awful today, he immediately sweeps her off to her room to put her to bed. Colleen is relieved. 

She loves her daughter, but some days her brain is too shaky still to handle anything beyond the bare minimum of functioning. (she's working on it, she is, but some days it feels like she's getting nowhere at all) 

The kitchen can be cleaned tomorrow, and the laundry can wait as well, so Colleen ignores all of it and heads back to the bedroom to lay down and wait for Danny. 

She can hear him in Lucy’s room reading her a story complete with using a variety of silly voices, and she can almost see the accompanying hand gestures that usually go along with it. She can hear Lucy giggling, a welcome sound after a day of mostly crying. 

It's the little things like that that remind her that the tired days are worth it in the long run.

Eventually Danny comes into the bedroom, and she can hear him getting ready for bed but doesn’t say anything, just waits until he joins her before she rolls over and tucks herself up against his chest. He’s warm and comforting and she’s exhausted, relaxing when he wraps an arm around her and pulls the blankets over them. 

Some days are  _ off _ days, there’s no avoiding them. But this helps, now - the reality that at the end of an off day she’ll get to hear her daughter giggling while having stories read to her, and that after that she’ll be able to curl up in bed with her husband. 

Even the off days are worth it, now. 


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some of you guys wanted more of these so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ask and you shall receive lol. just a few more drabbles of them + their child, because I need to write something fluffy in between the more sad things I'm working on.

“No, wait- not yet!” 

Danny barely manages to grab the cup of chocolate chips away from Lucy before she dumps it into the flour mixture, quickly setting it as far away from her as he can, while she just scowls. 

He realizes, now, that maybe letting a two year old help him make cookies was not the best idea he's ever had. Colleen is laughing at him from the living room, and he just gives her a look, which only makes her laugh more. Which, well,  _ fair _ . 

“No.” Lucy gives him that look, one he swears she learned from Colleen, that is both going to be frightening one day and also endearing. As small as she is right now, it’s just cute. 

“You can have them back in a minute. We’ve gotta stir this first,” he tries to console, quickly putting the salt and baking soda into the bowl. 

“Here, you can stir,” he says, letting her grab the fork and fully preparing himself to have flour flung at him. 

Absolutely nothing could have prepared him for having a two year old. Lucy is a smart girl, and stubborn as hell. She's not one for a lot of words (and she's still pretty babbly when she does talk), but among her favorites is “no”, and his personal favorite “uh oh”. (Colleen is much, much less amused by that one) 

She “stirs” the dry mixture very badly, but there's less of a mess than expected when he finally coaxes her to hand the fork back to finish it himself. It could be worse. 

“Okay, now this-” he holds the bowl carefully and lets her “help” tip the wet contents into the larger bowl. He decides it's probably not the best idea to let her help stir this now, but still hands the fork back when she reaches for it. (he caves way too easily - something Colleen points out to him often with an amused smile. How can he resist, though? He  _ can’t _ ) 

She manages to get everything mixed together (with his help) with only a little splattered on his shirt, and her arms, and the counter….  _ okay maybe a lot of mess _ . 

“And now, the chocolate chips!” He announces, passing the cup back over to Lucy, who promptly dumps it into the bowl with a little too much enthusiasm. Chips scatter across the counter and onto the floor, and Lucy is just  _ grinning _ . 

“You did great!” 

Colleen is laughing,  _ again _ . 

“Hey, you try cooking with a two year old!” Danny calls as as he grabs the tray, shaking his head. 

“You did this to yourself, Danny."

_ Yeah, whatever _ . He thinks, looking over at Lucy, who is currently finding and eating all of the stray chocolate chips on the counter.  _ Worth it. _

In the end, the cookies turn out well, and taste pretty damn good in his opinion. Even Colleen reluctantly agrees that they're good, and Lucy seems to think so too, given that she's got it all over her face.

_ So worth it.  _

 

_ \--- _

 

Lucy loves when “Aunt Misty” visits. Partly because Misty spoils her (although Misty will deny that fact), and partly just because of all of the other people in her life, she’d taken to Misty the quickest. Lucy wasn’t the most outgoing, and it took her awhile to be comfortable with anyone, but she’d been attached to Misty almost immediately. 

Right now, though, Colleen is sitting next to Misty on the sofa while Danny and Lucy chase each other through the apartment. Lucy had started that, finally leaving Misty’s side to run and tackle Danny.

“She’s got way too much energy. How do you deal with this every day?” Misty asks, clearly amused. 

“We don’t,” Colleen answers, and it’s the truth. Generally it ends up like this, or them getting her out of the apartment for a while as a distraction. It only sometimes helps. 

Lucy comes running into the living room with Danny “chasing” her, and launches herself into Misty’s lap with a high pitched scream, ducking her head down. Misty wraps her bionic arm across the three year old’s shoulder and plants a kiss on the top of her head. 

“Oh no, she got away again!” Danny announces, smiling when Lucy peeks out at him, only to burrow back into Misty’s embrace. Danny takes the opportunity to sit down next to Colleen, wrapping an arm around her shoulders without really thinking about it. 

“Aunt Misty,” Lucy starts, slowly, sitting up to look her  _ very _ seriously. “Can we do flying?” 

“Sure. You gotta get off of me though,” Misty says, giving her a slight push. Lucy eagerly slides off of her lap to stand up on the sofa instead. As soon as she’s standing, Misty scoops Lucy up into her arms horizontally and spins her around while Lucy lets out a delighted yell of excitement. 

Colleen’s glad that Lucy has other people in her life, people like Misty, because she knows that her daughter will always have others looking out for her. Because the reality is that she and Danny don’t exactly have the most stable life, and a pretty long list of people who don’t like them. That’s why it had been important to her to make sure the others were part of their daughter’s life, even if she now has a very strange variety of aunts and uncles. 

Misty sets Lucy down where she stumbles for a minute before falling over and sitting down, thoroughly dizzy. She’s giggling, though, which makes her smile. 

Misty sits back down next to Colleen once Lucy is once again distracted by Danny, trying to pull him up off of the sofa to chase her again. 

“That girls gonna be something else one day, you can just tell,” Misty comments, and Colleen just shakes her head. “And by that, I mean a handful.”

“Believe me, I am well aware.” 

“With you and Danny as parents, it's inevitable,” Misty adds.  

“I can't decide if that's a compliment or not,” Danny says, finally letting Lucy “win” and getting up to chase her again. 

“It's definitely not a compliment to you.”

“So harsh. Colleen, why did we let Misty be her aunt, again?”

Colleen just laughs. 

 

\---

 

He wakes up  _ panicking.  _

For a horrible minute, the nightmare and reality bleed together until he can't remember what's real, all he can focus on is the bad. In a nightmare all too frequent, of losing Colleen, Lucy, everyone he cares about. 

He can't breathe, just reaches out for Colleen in the bed next to him to make sure she's still there, not realizing that he'd woken her up until she’s grabbing his hand. 

“Danny,  _ breathe _ ,” she says, sitting up now and moving closer to him, but he just pulls his hand away, shaking. 

“I need to check on Lucy,” he mumbles, trying to focus but still struggling, entirely fixated on making sure his daughter’s okay now that he knows Colleen is. All his thoughts are running together until there’s nothing but a single-minded drive to go check on their daughter. 

He pushes the blankets away and gets up on shaky legs, leaving the bedroom and heading for Lucy’s. 

The relief that hits him the moment he checks in on her and realizes that she's perfectly fine is staggering. As he watches her, content and asleep in her crib, the panic bleeds away a little. He can breathe more now, leaving the room and leaning against the wall outside of the door. 

“Hey, sit down, okay?” Colleen coaxes softly, having followed him, taking his hands against and gripping them firmly. 

He nods, not having words, slowly sliding down to sit. Colleen crouches in front of him, lifting one of his hands and pressing a kiss to the back of it. 

“I'm okay. Lucy’s okay. It's just a nightmare, Danny, nothing’s happened to us,” she says softly. “We’re right here.” 

He hadn't realized he was crying slightly until Colleen gently runs her thumb across his cheek to wipe a tear away. He pulls her closer into a hug and is grateful that she lets him, falling forward into him and letting him bury his face against her neck while he tries to breathe. 

“Can she sleep with us tonight?” He asks quietly, thinking that maybe it's a stupid idea but he's pretty sure he won't be able to rest or calm down until he's got both of them right next to him. 

“Yeah, she can,” Colleen says, kissing the side of his head before she pulls away, offering him her hands to pull him back to his feet. 

He waits for a minute until he feels a little more steady before he lets go of Colleen’s hands and heads back into Lucy’s room, carefully pulling the not-quite-two year old from the bed. She stirs a little, her features twisting into a frown before she settles in his arms, still small enough that she’s comfortable to hold like this.   
  
Once Colleen is settled back in their bed he hands Lucy to her, before laying back down himself. He immediately shifts closer to them, wrapping an arm around Colleen, with Lucy tucked between the two of them and seeming perfectly content as she grips Colleen’s shirt. He leans over to press a kiss to Colleen’s forehead, trying to focus on the fact that they’re both here now, alive and breathing and perfectly okay. The rest of the anxiety slips away, and he finally relaxes again.  _ They’re okay. They’re here and okay and they’re not going anywhere _ , he thinks, tiredly, finally allowing himself to shut his eyes.  _ I didn’t fail them _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them all so much <3 But honestly have you guys ever tried cooking with the help of a two year old? it can be hell. I don't recommend it. 
> 
> Also these aren't in any specific chronological order or during any specific periods of time, though I have been trying to drop Lucy's age in each of them because I do write her with a specific age in mind in each of these. 
> 
> I will keep writing these as I have ideas/if you guys prompt me any things you'd like to see <3

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would like more of these two being parents + their adorable child, and have any specific ideas, just let me know and I will add on to this! 
> 
> I am working on another (angsty) piece for my other work and I have a longer but still drabbly-type one that is spinning around in my brain right now that I'm hoping to finish somewhat soon-ish and put up. Again, prompts are always welcome, any time!


End file.
